1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit of a DC microwave oven and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a driving circuit of a DC microwave oven and a method of controlling the same for driving a magnetron through a conversion of a DC voltage into an AC voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general AC microwave oven is adapted to drive a magnetron thereof for generating a microwave through application of commercial AC voltages of 110-230V.
In the meantime, a DC microwave oven has been developed which may be used in regions outside a town, or in transportation of various kinds such as vehicles, ships, airplanes, and the like, to which the commercial AC voltages are hardly supplied.
The DC microwave oven employing a general DC battery of 12V or 24V requires large currents of 30A-100A in order to drive the magnetron thereof. Accordingly, switches, that is, a primary interlock switch operated in association with the opening and closing of the door of the microwave ovens and a secondary interlock switch operated in response to the manipulations of a cooking on/off button, which directly controls the voltage supply to the DC microwave oven, are required to fully accept the large currents from the DC power supply of the DC battery.
However, there exists a problem in that the switches for the large current are hardly manufactured and the required manufacturing cost is high.
Further, the DC microwave oven must satisfy interlock regulations required by standard institutes for microwave ovens. That is, the DC microwave oven should be in a structure such that it does not drive the magnetron thereof in a short-circuit state of the primary interlock switch and the secondary interlock switch.
In addition to the above, the microwave oven is required to have a structure for protecting circuit components through the suppression of excessive current inflow from a DC power source.